Psychotic 2
by WitChan
Summary: After killing their old friends, fellow trainers, and others, Bianca and Fennel continued their path of massacre.
1. Family problems

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon and its characters.

A/N: The first half of this story contains out-of-order flashbacks. The seconds half relates to Ending D (The real ending) from the first story. Again, this story contains Graphic Violent Images. Also, this story contains Mature Humor

Chapter 1

Flashback #1

Inside Bianca's house, Bianca and Fennel were playing an M-rated multiplayer game while Karen and DJ Mary watched. Bianca was losing. "Oh, come on, man! Come on!" Bianca said as her character nearly died. Then, the character died. "GODDAMNIT!" Bianca yelled as she threw her controller at the console. "HAHA! I told you I would beat you!" Fennel exclaimed with happiness. "Damn, Fennel. You kicked Bianca's ass good." Karen admitted. "The battle was funny, especially the part where Fennel's character shot Bianca's at the head after shooting him many times in the stomach." DJ Mary said.

"And that's why people call me a freak of nature at gaming. You know what that mean, guys?" Fennel asked. "Oh, boy. Please don't say what I think you're going to say." Bianca replied. "It means that I'm a god at being a gamer, a doctor, and a scientist. Also, I'm good at kicking anyone asses." Fennel bragged. "But what about being a Pokémon trainer, Fennel? You're not good at that." Bianca said.

"Yeah, I know, but hey, at least I can do several things." Fennel said. "What about smoking weed? You're good at that, right?" DJ Mary asked. "Holy shit, Mary. I definitely forgot about that. Thanks for reminding me." Fennel replied. "No problem, Fennel." DJ Mary said. "Eh, I can do better than you, Fennel." Karen said. She pulled a few weeds out of her pocket along with a lighter. "I'll prove it." Karen added. "Bring it, Karen." Fennel said as she grabbed one of weeds from Karen.

"Don't you think your parents would hate it if Fennel and Karen smoke weed here?" DJ Mary asked Bianca while Karen lit her lighter. "Who gives a fuck what they think? Fennel and Karen are grown women and so as you and I. We can do whatever the fuck we want to do, whether we do it at my parents' house or whatever." Bianca replied. "Ok, Bianca. Just asking." DJ Mary said.

Minutes later...

Karen and Fennel continued to smoke weed. Then, Bianca's parents came upstairs, seeing that Fennel and Karen was smoking weed. "Sorry, girls. You can't do it here. You must go outside." Bianca's dad said. "Umm... my window's open, guys. Shouldn't you open your windows too?" Bianca asked. "We already had them opened hours ago just to feel the fresh air. But still, you girls must go outside to do your thing." Bianca's mother asked.

"No, we won't. We're gonna stay here, whether you like it or not." Bianca said. "Bianca, I'm giving you, your girlfriend, and your friends a warning. If you guys don't go outside now, you're not living her with us anymore." Bianca's dad warned. "You know what? Fuck this shit. Fuck this fucking shit!" Bianca yelled. "I'm so sick and tired of you guys treating me like shit! You guys are acting like I'm not your fucking daughter!" Bianca yelled more.

"But Bianca. We are your daughter. We just don't want you things that aren't allowed here." Bianca's mother said. "And what?! To do the things you assholes want to do for yourselves, like the time when you told me and Fennel to get out of the house, just to have sex all day and night?! Such hypocritical cunts you are!" Bianca yelled more. Then, she bawled her fist. Karen, DJ Mary, and Fennel hold Bianca, preventing her from doing anything.

"Just leave, getting a moving truck to put your belongings in it, and never come back." Bianca's dad said. "Whatever." Bianca said as she unbawled her fist while her friends let go of her. Then, she kicked her father in the balls, making him groan. "Bianca! How could you?!" Bianca's mother yelled. Then, Bianca bitch-slapped her own mother. "Shut the fuck up, bitch!" Bianca yelled more.

The crazy woman dragged her father out of her room. Then, she threw him downstairs. He was badly injured. "That's what you get for treating me like shit!" Bianca yelled. She walked out of the house with her friends. Outside, several citizens in the town, including Aurea, Hilda, and Hilda's mother, looked at Bianca. They heard loud screams before they went outside. "WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU GUYS LOOKING AT?!" Bianca yelled at the citizens while walking off with Karen, DJ Mary, and Fennel, including her friends.

"I fucking hate my parents! I hate them!" Bianca continued to yell as she went on. "Don't you think your parents would press charges on you for assault?" Karen asked. "Probably, but I don't give a fuck. I've been to jail many times and it was worth it." Bianca replied. "God, I need a fucking cough drop." "Here ya go, Bianca." DJ Mary said as she pulled a cough drop out of her pocket. Then, she gave it to Bianca.

"Thanks, Mary." Bianca said as she opened the wrapper, before putting the hard substance inside her mouth. "Whenever you come back to your parents' house to get your stuff, don't you think they'll be afraid of you?" DJ Mary asked. "They should, Mary. You see how I dominated their pathetic asses." Bianca replied. "Here's another one. Why haven't you move your stuff out of your parents' house in the first place? You should have just done it after having a relationship with Fennel" DJ Mary asked again.

"Fennel and I were too lazy. We thought about doing it next year. Now, we gotta do it this week." Bianca replied. "So much for your parents being lame and all, sweetie. They should have let us stayed in their house in the first place but no, they had to act like little bitches. There's nothing wrong with breathing a little smoke from your nose." Fennel said. "And the funny part about them is that they don't mind breathing smoke from their noses, had they told me that before." Bianca said.

"And yet, they told us to smoke outside. That doesn't make any freaking sense, man." Karen said. "Yeah, I know. But anyway, let's try to hurry with the challenge over at Fennel's house. It looks like the weeds are reducing a bit on its own." Bianca said. "Damn, you're right. We gotta hurry." Karen said as she and the other girls ran. "We can't afford to lost them without smoking a lot." Fennel said. "I strongly agree. Too bad they don't sell weed in this state." DJ Mary said.

A day later...

In Fennel's house, Bianca had her stuff inside Fennel's room. "Ah... it feels like I'm living in my room, along with the extra stuff I didn't pay." Bianca joked. "Ha, great joke." Karen said as she laughed and then stopped. "I love it when you make great jokes, Bianca." DJ Mary said. "Yeah, she's a jokester, alright. She'd succeed as a comedian." Fennel said. "But anyway, you guys wanna go for a long walk?" Fennel asked.

"Sure. I love walking." Karen replied. "I can go with that." DJ Mary replied too. "Whenever I walk a lot, it kinda reminds me of my training when I was younger." Bianca replied. "Good. Let's walk. But first, let me bring Munna with us." Fennel said. She went over to a sleeping Munna and shook him, trying to wake him up. He did. "Wanna join us, Munna?" Fennel asked. The Munna levitated. "I guess that's a yes." Fennel said as she headed downstairs with her friends and Munna.

End of Chapter 1


	2. Exercising

Chapter 2

Flashback #2

Fennel and Bianca were working out in Castelia's Gym, doing jumping-jacks. Fennel went neutral while Bianca went faster, distracting a few citizens inside. "90. 91. 92. 93. 94. 95. 96. 97. 98. 99. 100!" Bianca stopped right there when she made the 100th jumping-jack. Fennel stopped too. She reached to 50 jumping-jacks. "I told you that I'll make it to 100!" Bianca said. "That's very impressive, Bianca." Fennel said. Then, she noticed that Bianca was sweating. "And you're sweating too."

"Yeah, I know. Watch me lift some heavy weights." Bianca said as she put the jump rope down and headed to two weights on the ground. She picked them up. Then, she began exercising with them. "Watch me go to 30, Fennel." Bianca said. "Ok, Bianca." Fennel said as she watches her girlfriend exercise."

"...3 ...4 ...5 ...6 ...7 ...8 ...9 ...10. I can do this... ...11 ...12 ...13 ...14 ...15 ...16 ...17 ...18 ...19 ...20. Holy shit, man. ...21 ...22 ...23 ...24 ...25. Fuck... almost there... ...26... ...27... ...28... ...29... ...30!" Bianca dropped the weights after lifting both of them thirty times. She had more sweat around her. "Damn, Bianca. That's extremely impressive." "Thanks for the compliment, sweetie." Bianca said, before turning her attention to the other citizens inside, who had already watched Bianca doing something impressive.

"You guys think you can do thirty like me?" Bianca asked. "Um... no..." one of them replied. He had smaller muscles than Bianca and Fennel. "Thirty's too much for me." another person said despite having bigger muscles than the girls. The citizens nodded their heads with agreement. "Such fucking cunts you all are." Bianca said with an insult. She left with Fennel joining her. "If others come here to do a lot of exercise, tell them I say hi." Bianca reminded.

"I find it funny how half of them are twice as big as us and they won't do much. Freaking pussies, man." Fennel said as she and Bianca continued walking. "They're probably afraid of me after seeing me do a lot of exercise or whatever." Bianca said. "Let's hurry so we can feed Munna. He's probably starved to death since he's not inside his pokeball." "Since when did the last time we fed him?" Fennel asked. "Ten hours. He's probably pissed off at us now." Bianca replied. "Damn. I hope he's not mad at us. He never gets mad at us." Fennel said.

End of Chapter 2


	3. Da sickos

Chapter 3

Flashback #3

Bianca, Fennel, and Hilbert hung around in Rustburo City. They saw Roxanne and Winona coming towards them as they were heading towards the exit. The Gym Leader were holding each others' hands, which made Hilbert smile. "Hi, guys." Roxanne said. "Hi." Hilbert said with the same smile he made. "I see you guys holding each others' hands. That's kinda hot." Hilbert added. "Why, thanks for the compliment, Hilbert." Winona said as she and Roxanne smiled.

"Can you guys do me a favor?" Hilbert asked. "Of course, Hilbert. It could be anything." Roxanne replied. "Ok. How about you guys make out for me, inside the Gym here?" Hilbert asked again. Bianca facepalmed while Fennel rolled her eyes. "We can do that." Roxanne replied. "You'll love it, Hilbert." Winona said. She, Roxanne, and Hilbert headed south to the Gym. Hilbert turned around while walking. "See ya later, guys." Hilbert said. Then, he turned around.

"What a fucking pervert he is." Bianca said. "Agreed." Fennel agreed. "We can still walk without that perverted fool hanging around us." Fennel added. The girls continued to walk towards the exit.

Hours later...

Fennel and Bianca continued to walk as they headed east. They saw Sidney, Wallace, and Steven leaning on a wall as they go. "Hi, my fellow trainers." Bianca said. "Hi, Bianca. Hi, Fennel." Sidney said as he, Wallace, and Steven waved.

Minutes later...

The girls got out of Victory Road. Then, they saw a big ship. They've never seen it before "Hmm... what's a large ship doing here?" Bianca asked "I don't know, but let's check it out before we harass those freaks in the Pokémon League." Fennel replied. The girls came closer to the ship and went inside. As they got in, they hear noises. "What's that noise?" Fennel asked. "I'm not sure, but let's investigate." Bianca replied. "I hope someone's playing a PSP or an Nintendo DSi." Fennel said.

The girls went on to see who was making noises. They came closer to the noises as they went deeper. Then, they stopped as they hear noises coming from the door. The girls looked at each other and then the door. They opened it. "OH MY GOD!" Bianca screamed as she closed her eyes. "MY EYES! MY BEAUTIFUL EYES!" Fennel screamed too as she closed her eyes. What they saw was Glacia, Drake, and Phoebe having sex with each other naked. This was the first time that the girls saw the threesome having sex. The two ran away.

"They better run away." Glacia said. Then, she and her lovers resume their sexual activity. Outside, Bianca and Fennel fully opened their eyes. They can't believe what they saw inside the ship. "Jesus christ, man... I need to bleach my eyes so bad!" Bianca yelled. "I strongly agree, Bianca. That was the most disgusting thing I've ever seen in my life!" Fennel said.

"Hi, guys. What happened?" Hilbert asked. He used his Flying-type Pokémon to get here. "You don't want to know..." Bianca replied. "Your brain will implode if we tell you." Fennel said. "Oh, come on guys. You can tell me what happened. My brain won't automatically implode." Hilbert said. "Are you sure?" Bianca asked. "Yes, I'm sure." Hilbert replied again. "Ok then. Hilbert... what Fennel and I saw was those freaks in the Pokémon League having sex inside that ship." Bianca replied.

Bianca's reply made Hilbert froze. He didn't say anything nor blinked a bit. His mind struck to a scene how Glacia, Drake, and Phoebe were having sex with each other. Fennel snapped her fingers near Hilbert's eyes. "Are you ok, Hilbert?" Fennel asked. "Oh, boy. I knew this would happen." Bianca said. She slapped Hilbert. Hilbert was finally conscious. "Ugh... my brain... it kinda imploded..." Hilbert said as he touched his head.

"At least that shit didn't kill your ass." Fennel said. "Thank god it didn't. Someone needs to burn that ship along with those freaks inside." Hilbert said with a serious tone. "Let's get back to New York." Hilbert added. "Good idea." Bianca said as she, Hilbert, and Fennel headed south.

End of Chapter 3


	4. Horror film

Chapter 4

Flashback #4

Bianca, Fennel, and Munna were watching an extremely horror film at a movie theatre. They had a lot of snacks with them. "They gotta show an early horror scene... oh, wait. There it is." Bianca said. "This is it, I guess." Fennel said. The crowd scream (except for Bianca and Fennel) when they saw a man getting sliced by a creäture with sharp claws. Munna hid under the large popcorn bag. Bianca and Fennel smiled. "More, goddamnit." Bianca said. "Agreed." Fennel said.

Minutes later...

The crowd screamed together for the sixth consecutive time when they saw the same creäture committing genocide against a powerful army. "KILL THEM ALL!" Bianca yelled. "Keep up, man!" Fennel was rooting for the monster too. Munna remain hidden inside the large popcorn bag. "I'm scared, mommy!" a little girl screamed after witnessing the genocide from the big screen. "Just... c-close y-your... eyes... I... it'll g-go a-away..." the parent stuttered. The little girl closed her eyes.

"Oh, you guys are such pussies." Bianca said. "Yeah, what the fuck are you guys doing here anyway?" Fennel asked. "T-the o-other m-movies w-were s-sold o-out s-so w-we h-had n-no o-other c-choice b-but t-to s-see t-this o-one..." the parent replied while she kept stuttering. "I see. Well, things will turn back to normal after the bad one dies, but unfortunately, it won't happen in this film." Bianca said.

An hour and thirty minutes later...

Bianca and Fennel jeered after seeing the creäture getting killed. Munna and the crowd was cheering for the good guys. "That's fucking horeshit, man!" Bianca continued to jeer. "Whoever wrote that fucking script needs to die immediately!" Fennel yelled. The movie ended after the creäture died. The crowd clapped with a happy ending.

"What a happy ending, mommy. I want to see it again." a little girl said, the same one that closed her eyes earlier. She and her mom walked away. "I agree, honey." her mom said. ""What a happy ending, mommy. I want to see it again."" Bianca mimicked the little girl. "Little bitch." "If you only like one scene where the bad guy dies, you shouldn't see another horror film again." Fennel said while she, Bianca, and Munna exit the theatre.

"I agree. I mean, what's with these pussified viewers wanting to see a happy ending? They should enjoy the damn movie, not just one freaking scene." Bianca ranted. "Munna enjoyed the ending, so..." Fennel said. "I know, but he's not like the little girl and her mom that didn't see most scenes, thank god." Bianca said.

End of Chapter 4


	5. Castelia's mall

Chapter 5

Flashback #5

Bianca, Fennel, and Munna hung around in Castelia's Mall. They didn't have anything with them. Then, they saw a couple a men with masks coming towards their way. "This is a stick up!" one of the men yelled while they pulled their guns out. "Oh, boy..." Bianca said. She, Fennel, and the other citizens raised their hands.

"Ok. My friends and I want all of your money NOW!" he screamed. The citizens entered their pockets to pull out their wallets. Fennel and Bianca didn't. "Why aren't you entering your pockets? Do it or die!" the man warned. "No, we won't." Bianca said with a deadly glare. "Ok, bitch. You asked for it." the man said as he was going to pull the trigger on Bianca. Bianca quickly grabbed the man's arm and twisted it, making him scream.

The other men pointed their guns at Bianca while she hold the man's neck with her other hand. "Don't shoot! Otherwise, your buddy is dead!" Bianca warned. "Please... don't shoot..." the man said with a different voice. "What's with your voice? Are you scared?" Bianca taunted the man. "J-just... l-let me g-go... we promise that we won't b-bother you a-all again..." the man stuttered. He was fearing for his life.

"Hmm... let me think about it... NO!" Bianca screamed. She twisted the man's arm, making him scream again. "Shoot the bitch...! Shoot the bitch...!" the man demanded. His friends fired their gun, but accidentally hit their friend, killing him. That shocked them. Bianca shoved the dead body down with a smirk. "Shoot me. I dare you." Bianca said. The men aimed their guns at Bianca. They were shaking with fear. "Go ahead." Bianca said.

The men looked each other. Then, they turned around and ran away. "Cowards!" Bianca screamed as she went after the men with speed. "Get them, Bianca!" Fennel cheered as she, Munna, and the citizens followed Bianca. Bianca caught up with one of the bad guys. Then, she punched him hard in the head, knocking him out. After that, she went pursuit on the other bad guy. Coming closer to the bad guy, she jumped high like a vampire, sending the bad guy on the floor.

Bianca turned the guy around and punched him. She punched him again and again. The police suddenly appeared. They moved Bianca away from the bad guys. "That's enough, miss. We got this." one of the officers said. "Oh, thank you, officers. Please take me to jail already." the man said. The officers lifted the bad guy, before putting his arms on his back to handcuff him. "Here's another one, officers." Fennel said as she quickly went towards the unconscious bad guy's body and picked him up with strength. Then, she dropped it to the officers after coming closer to them.

"Thank you, miss." one of the officers said as he handcuffed the unconscious bad guy. Bianca came closer to the conscious bad guy with that same smirk she had earlier. "Help me, officers! Help me!" the bad guy screamed for the officer's help. It was too late, however, as Bianca kicked him swiftly in the balls, sending him on the ground. Then, she kicked his forehead, making him go unconscious.

"I'm out of here." Bianca said as she headed towards the exit. Fennel and Munna followed her. "God, I love attacking people. It feels so good." Bianca said. "I do too, sweetie, but don't you think the guy was asking for a single hit or two? It seems like he regretted his actions." Fennel asked. "Regardless of whether he had a sudden change of heart or whatever, he deserved to get his fucking ass kicked!" Bianca replied.

End of Chapter 5


	6. Pwnage

Chapter 6

Flashback #6

The trainers attended a meeting in Viridian City. Most trainers separated from Phoebe, Drake, and Glacia. The Pokémon officials from Unova had a speech. "Oh, god. This is so boring." Bianca whispered to Fennel. "I agree. We are we gonna battle each other?" Fennel whispered back. "Sorry... we're late... guys..." someone's voice distracted the trainers. They turned around, seeing Erika and Sabrina entering the door. They were on drugs. Fennel laughed. "Yeah... we'll arrive... early... next time..."

"You're late. Why are you guys late?" one of the Pokémon officials asked. "We... were lost... That's all..." Sabrina lied. "Please... don't get... mad... at us..." Erika said. "Ok... then. Don't do it again." the same official said. Erika and Sabrina went closer to Fennel, Bianca, and Munna while the officials went back to their boring speech. "Man, you guys looked fucked up." Bianca whispered. "How much coke did you snort in your system?" Fennel asked while whispering. "A... lot..." Erika replied. "It felt... good... seriously... it did..." Sabrina said. "Ok, guys. Just asking." Fennel said.

A few hours later...

The trainers finally got out of the building after hearing a long boring speech. "Holy fucking christ, man! I can't I wasted six fucking hours to listen to some godfuckingdamn, shitty ass speech! I don't know why I agree to come here, man!" Bianca ranted. "I strongly agree, Bianca. I thought about killing myself when listening to a god-awful speech. I should've stayed at home." Wallace said. "I'd rather get raped by fat women with thick strap-ons instead. That speech was atrocious at best." Hilbert said. The trainers, except for three, spouted "yeah" with agreement.

"You guys are so pathetic, especially you Bianca. If you all say it's boring, then why did you became trainers in the first place? You guys obviously knew that Pokémon trainers are optionally dragged to meetings." Glacia said. "Oh, boy. Now the ugly ass bitch is talking." Bianca said. "Look Glacia, if I say something is boring, it's my fucking right to say it, you got that?!" Bianca continued on. The trainers behind her nodded their heads with agreement. "Whatever." Glacia said. Bianca turned around to face her fellow trainers. "Let's say we battle each other to clear our minds from that boring ass speech." Bianca suggested.

"That's a great idea, Bianca. I need some good entertainment for crying out loud." Chuck said. "Same." Brawly said. "Seeing a Pokémon battle always make me happy." Misty said. The other trainers spouted their words with agreement. "Ok, then. Let's battle each other. I should go first. Also, I need to face one of ya." Bianca said. She looked at the trainers. Then, she face them away. "Hmm... I should face... the ugly ass bitch with brown shoes looking like shit along with a retarded looking brown belt on her waist." Bianca said.

"Haha, very funny, Bianca." Glacia said with sarcasm. She, Drake, and Phoebe moved back while Bianca and the other trainers moved back a bit. "Ready, you ugly ass, vaginal stenching bitch?" Bianca asked. "I'm ready, Bianca. I can't wait to shut you up after I own your ass." Glacia replied. She pulled out one of her pokeballs and released Sealeo out of there while Bianca released Infernape.

"Go with Stone Edge, Infernape!" Surf, Sealeo!" The Inferape shakes the ground with rocks coming out of the ground. It hit the Sealeo with an explosion. "Critical hit, baby!" Bianca said as the explosion made her excited. "Fucking Eviolite didn't help..." Glacia said as she put her fainted Sealeo back inside her pokeball. Then, she releases another Sealeo. "Go with Surf, Sealeo!" "Use Stone Edge on that ugly ass bitch's Sealeo!"

Again, the Infernape shook the ground with rocks coming out of the ground. The explosion cracked Sealeo (not cracked "cracked"). "Goddamnit!" Glacia yelled as she put the fainted Sealeo back inside her pokeball, before releasing her signature Pokémon, Walrein. "USE FUCKING SURF, WALREIN!" "Go with Close Combat, Infernape!" The Infernape quickly came closer to the Infernape and struck it with Close Combat. The Walrein fainted.

"MOTHER-FUCKING-FUCKING-FUCK! Glacia screamed. "Trying to sound cool in front of your ugly-ass lovers, huh?" Bianca asked. "Fuck you." Glacia said as she put her Walrein back inside his pokeball while releasing Glalie. "EARTHQUAKE, GLALIE!" "Use Close Combat, Infernape!" Once again, the Infernape went with quick speed and attacked Glacia's Pokémon. The Glalie fainted. "Ok, bitch. Ok." Glacia said while putting the fainted Glalie back inside her pokeball. Then, she released Froslass.

"Since when did you get a Froslass, bitch?" Sidney asked. "That's none of your concern, Sidney." Glacia replied. "Whatever, bitch. Just asking." Sidney said. "Anyway, use Shadow Ball on that Infernape, Froslass!" "Go with Stone Edge, Infernape!" The Froslass quickly created a Shadow Ball and threw it at the Infernape. The Infernape went down with an explosion. "Good." Glacia said with a smile. The Fire/Fighting-type Pokémon slowly got up, giving Glacia a terrible shock on her face.

"Fucking Focus Sash!" Glacia screamed while the Infernape shook the ground again, hitting Froslass. The Froslass fainted with a deadly blow. "FUCK!" Glacia screamed more. "Damn, you're too ugly, Glacia." Bianca said with an insult. Glacia put the Froslass back inside her pokeball and aggressively released her last Pokémon out, another Glalie. "USE FUCKING ICE SHARD, GLALIE!" After Glacia's demand, Bianca snapped her fingers. "Mach Punch that motherfucker, Infernape."

The Infernape hurried and used Mach Punch on Glalie, making it explode. "AHHH!" Glacia screamed again while pulling her hair. Bianca won the battle. "Looks like I owned your ugly-ass, bitch." Bianca said. "...You won't laugh after Drake and Phoebe kicked your ass!" Glacia said while putting her fainted Glalie back inside her pokeball. Then, she looked at Drake and Phoebe. "Teach that bitch a lesson guys."

"Yeah, your puppets should battle me now. Before we do, let me remind your puppets that I have a Salamence with a Choice Scarf equipped to handle Drake's Pokémon. Also, I have a Houndoom with a Choice Specs equipped to handle Phoebe's Pokémon. I know most trainers with a Dusclop had an Eviolite on them." Bianca reminded. "...Yeah, I can't do this, Glacia. I want to go back to the ship." Phoebe said. "Me too, Glacia. It sounds like Bianca's too powerful for us to handle. We saw how she handled your Pokémon." Drake said.

"Fine then. Let's get the fuck out of here." Glacia said as she, Phoebe, and Drake walked away. "That's right, cunts! Walk away like the pathetic cowards you are!" Bianca screamed. "Thank god you handled her ass, Bianca." Steven said with a smile. "It's always nice to see Glacia get owned." Grimsley said. "Damn, I wish Drake and Phoebe battled you so you can own their asses too." Fennel said. "They'll probably battle me one day. But anyway, let's continue battling." Bianca said.

End of Chapter 6


	7. Farting

Chapter 7

Flashback #7

WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS NON-STOP MATURE HUMOR.

While sleeping at 6:00 a.m., Fennel and Munna farted loudly, causing Bianca to wake up. "Ugh..." Bianca got up and rubbed her eyes. Then, she smelled a terrible stench. "Oh, god." Bianca her nose with her t-shirt. She used her other hand to wake Fennel up, which the older woman did. "Did you farted, Fennel?" Bianca asked. "Ugh..." Fennel got up while opening her eyes. "What did you say, Bianca?" Fennel asked. The stench suddenly went inside her nose. "Did you farted, Bianca?"

"Actually, no, I didn't. You farted." Bianca replied. "I didn't fart, Bianca." Fennel said. "Then, why aren't you covering your nose?" Bianca asked again. "I've been through strong, smelly farts before, especially Munna." Fennel replied again. "And speaking of Munna, he probably farted. Not me." "Well, whoever farted needs to stop eating midnight snacks for fuck's sake. It fucking stinks in here." Bianca said. Fennel noticed that her ass-crack felt wet.

"Oh, damn. I could feel my ass-crack being wet and all." Fennel said. "I knew you farted, Fennel." Bianca said as she got up and went towards the drawer with a can spray. Then, she spray it. "But... my farts aren't as strong as Munna's, so Munna probably farted too." Fennel added. "Then he needs to stop eating at night. We're gonna feed him in the afternoon for now on." Bianca said. "Ok, Bianca." Fennel said as she got up. Then, she slapped Bianca's ass, making them blush. Then, Bianca sprayed Fennel's ass, before slapping it in return.

"You know, that wasn't really necessary to spray my ass like that." Fennel said. "Oh, please. You did it to me before when I farted for ten seconds and had the room stenched up." Bianca said. "Oh yeah. I remember that day. At least it wasn't as strong as Munna's." Fennel said. "Otherwise, it would've fainted me." Fennel added.

A few minutes later...

Fennel, Bianca, and Munna went inside the kitchen. Bianca opened the fridge and didn't see any eggs or bacon. "Since when the fuck did we ran out of eggs and bacon?" Bianca asked. "We do?" Fennel said as she came closer to look inside the fridge. "Holy shit. We're all out. I guess we'll have to go shopping." Fennel said. "Ok. We can do that." Bianca said.

Ten minutes later...

Fennel, Bianca, and Munna went shopping in Striaton's Mart. Bianca looked like she didn't feel like shopping but she had to, for the sake of eating bacon and eggs for breakfast. "After we go shopping and eat breakfast, let's say we battle random trainers to earn money. That way, we can buy a shitload of bacon and eggs and never go shopping again." Bianca suggested. "That's a great idea and all but sadly, I only have Munna to battle." Fennel said. "I guess I'll be the only one battling, then. And besides, I can handle any Pokemon trainer anyway." Bianca said.

Fifty minutes later...

Fennel, Bianca, and Munna were eating a lot of bacon and eggs on the table. Bianca was eating like she never ate in her entire life while Fennel and Munna ate slowly. Bianca was finally done with her food. Then, she burped. "Excuse me." Bianca said. "Damn, Bianca. That was quick." Fennel said as she and Munna kept eating. "Yeah, I'm known for eating fast anyway." Bianca said. She got up and went towards the bridge, before opening it. Then, she grabbed a large jug of milk out of there. She opened the top and then drink it.

After that, she attached the top back on the jug and put the big thing back in the fridge. Then, she closed the fridge door. She burped again. "Excuse me." Bianca said. Then, she farted loudly as she went back to kitchen table. The stench was strong. "Holy christ, Bianca. Your fart stinks." Fennel said as she quickly ate the rest of her food. Then, she covered her nose with her shirt.

"Well, you know my fart always stink after eating something like eggs and shit." Bianca said. Then, Fennel farted loudly. It was louder than Bianca's. "So much for having a bigger, yet nice ass, Fennel." Bianca said as she covered her nose with her shirt. "Imagine if someone with a bigger ass farted loudly near a crowd for thirty seconds, along with a terrible scent." Fennel said. "That would be terrible. The crowd would faint together." Bianca said. " I hope to fucking christ that someone doesn't do it at our wedding." Bianca added.

"Well, we have plenty of fat friends as guests: Chuck, Wattson, Whitney, Gardenia, and Shauntal. We better hope that they don't eat much." Fennel said. "Damn, I thought Shauntal lost weight. Is she still fat? I haven't seen her in a while." Bianca asked. "She's still fat, Bianca. Also, she always eat and fart whenever I meet her and Amanita." Fennel replied. "Poor Amanita. I bet she's suffering through Shauntal's farts right now, especially if they stink badly. Also, I bet their bed stinks naturally." Bianca said.

"Actually, Amanita told me once that she don't mind Shauntal farting much, after I told her about it." Fennel said. "I see, but still, I felt bad for her hanging around Shauntal like that. Just my opinion." Bianca said. Then, Munna farted loudly. It was louder than Fennel's. Also, its stench smells so terrible that it can instantly knock you out. "Ugh... this shirt... isn't helping..." Bianca said as the dangerous foul odor went through her nose and so was Fennel's. "Good god, what's inside these eggs? Let's get out of here quickly." Fennel said as she and Bianca got up. Then, they collapsed and went unconscious.

Thirty minutes later...

Fennel and Bianca woke up together while Munna was floating near them. "Ugh... where am I..." Bianca slowly got up with Fennel. "Damn, Munna's fart knocked us out cold. We gotta give him less breakfast for now on." Fennel said. "I strongly agree, Fennel." Bianca said. Then, she turned her attention to Munna while kneeling down. "Damn, Munna. Fennel should've operated your ass to make you fart less." Bianca said. "Why would I do that to my Pokemon? Like I said, let's just give him less breakfast for now on." Fennel said.

End of Chapter 7 


	8. Food

Chapter 8

Flashback #8

In the insane asylum, Fennel and Bianca just sat at the table in the cafeteria. They didn't want to eat their food. An employee with a tranquilizer came closer to the girls. "Why aren't you girls eating your food?" the employee asked. "Because it tastes like pure shit!" Fennel yelled, which distracted everybody else in the cafeteria. "Yeah, we want better food for christ sake!" Bianca yelled.

"Sorry, ladies, but this is all we can give you." the employee said. Then, he walked away. "Fuck you, then." Bianca said while throwing the middle finger. Then, she looked at Fennel. "We gotta get the fuck out of here." Bianca said. "Agreed." Fennel said. The girls got up and headed north to the exit. As they did, the employees fired their tranquilizer shots at them. The girls went unconscious.

An hour later...

Bianca and Fennel woke up from their jail cell. "Ugh... damn it..." Bianca said. "It looks like we're back in our cell... I thought we magically walked out of this place..." Fennel said. Then, she noticed that there was a tray of food on the ground. "Oh, great... our food followed us..." "I brung it all the way here." an employee said, the same one that interacted with Fennel and Bianca an hour earlier.

"Oh, it's you again." Fennel said after she and Bianca noticed the employee was standing behind their cell. "You're trying to make us eat this horse shit, right?" Bianca asked. "Yes." the employee replied. "Well, take it and shove it up your ass!" Bianca yelled as she picked up the trays of food and threw it at the cell. Half of the food splattered on the employee. The employee walked away. "I'm gonna starve to death until they give us better food!" Bianca yelled. "Agreed." Fennel said.

A day later...

Fennel and Bianca sat at the cafeteria, eating delicious food. "Mmm... so damn good..." Bianca said while eating. "I strongly agree." Fennel said while eating too. "Happy now?" the same employee said, the one that interacted the girls yesterday. "Hell to the fucking yes!" Bianca said. She finished eating. Fennel finished eating a few seconds later. "Thank you and everybody else for the nice food." Fennel said. "Yeah, whatever." the employee said. Then, he walked away.

End of Chapter 8


	9. Drinking

Chapter 9

Flashback #9

Fennel, Bianca, and Munna were watching T.V. Bianca looked bored. "Can you buy me some liquor, Fennel?" Bianca asked. "Sure, Bianca." Fennel replied. Fennel got up and headed to the door.

Minutes later...

"I'm back, sweetie." Fennel said as she opened the living room to let herself in. Then, she closed it. She purchased several bottles of liquor. "That was fast." Bianca said while Fennel came closer to her and Munna. Fennel pulled one of the bottles out and gave it to Bianca. "Here ya go, sweetie." Fennel said. "You're the best, Fennel." Bianca said as she opened the top of the bottle. Then, she starts drinking.

Minutes later...

Bianca and Fennel felt dizzy. "My head... I feel dizzy..." Bianca said. "Same... thing..." Fennel said. Bianca cellphone rang. "I wonder... who's calling... me...?" Bianca said. She pulled her cellphone out and answered it. "Who... is... this...?" Bianca asked. "You sound drunk, Bianca. Are you drunk?" Hilbert asked. "Yes... and I... don't give... a shit!" Bianca replied. "Just asking. But anyway, I'm coming over to Fennel's house. Hugh, Mei, Cheren, and Kyouhei are coming over too. Our house got quarantined. We'll see you guys in a bit." Hilbert said. "Ok." Bianca said. She hung up.

A few hours later...

Hilbert knocked on Fennel's door from the outside. "It looks like they arrived...Fennel said as she headed towards the door while holding her head. She opened it. "Hi, guys... come on in..." Fennel said as moved back. Hilbert and co. came inside. "Were you drunk too, Fennel?" Mei asked. "Yes..." Fennel replied while closing the door. "You guys can either sleep on the couch on the floor in my room." Fennel said.

"Ok, then. Do you guys have any snacks we can eat? We're all out and we're too lazy to buy plenty with our money." Kyouhei asked. "Sure, why not? You can find them in the kitchen..." Fennel replied. "Thanks." Kyouhei said with a smile. He and co. went inside the kitchen. "Always nice to have company over..." Bianca said.

End of Chapter 9


	10. Insulting

Chapter 10

Flashback #10

Fennel and Bianca took a view at Hoenn's sea, one of the most beautiful seas on earth. "Beautiful, isn't it?" Fennel asked. "Agreed." Bianca replied. "Hi, guys. Are you staring at the sea?" someone asked behind them. Bianca and Fennel turned around to see who it was. It was Sidney. "Yes we are." Bianca replied. "It's one of the most beautiful seas I've ever seen in my life. People around the world should tour here and take a look at this beautiful sea."

"I strongly agree. It was beautiful. But other than that, I got some terrible news." Sidney said. "What's the terrible news, Sidney? The Pokémon officials removed your status as an Elite Four member?" Bianca asked. "No, worse. Phoebe, Glacia, Drake are in a relationship." Sidney replied. Bianca and Fennel makes a sudden disgusted look on their faces. "Really?" Bianca asked again with the same disgusted look on her face. "Yes, really." Sidney replied again. "Fucking gross man. Someone should set those sick fucks on fire." Fennel said.

"I agree and I hope the Pokémon officials removed their status as Elite Four members." Bianca said. "I'm afraid they won't get their status removed but their reputation with smother if more people find out about their sick relationship." Sidney said. "Well, I'm off guys. I gotta warn other people. Steven and Wallace are doing the same in Kanto, Jotho, and Sinnoh. Be sure to tell your friends all the way in Unova." Sidney said. He left.

"Man, can't you believe that they're in a relationship? Sick man." Bianca said. "At least Sidney told us important news. Otherwise, we'd be brainless to wonder what those sick fucks are doing." Fennel said. "And to tell you this, I don't like how the way they look. Just picture it, even if they're not in a relationship." Bianca said. "Yeah, you're right. I mean... ugh... and Glacia... Damn, she's too ugly. She's undoubtedly the ugliest bitch ever." Fennel said.

"I strongly agree and here's something I want to ask someone. What is the fucking purpose of wearing an ugly ass belt between her waist? Is her dress bigger or something?" Bianca asked. "Probably not. She's probably wearing it to make herself look stupid and those ugly ass brown shoes she always wear... holy christ they're the ugliest shoes I've ever seen." Fennel replied. "Yeah, where did she get those shoes from anyway?" Bianca asked.

"I don't know, but they kinda look like European shoes or some shit." Fennel asked. "She should get some new shoes immediately or I'll kill her. Seriously, I will." Bianca said. "I'll kill her too but let's save that for later. Anyway, if people see Phoebe and Drake without the ugliest bitch on earth, people should say this to them with two words: fuck Glacia." Fennel said.

"Hey yeah, that sounds great. Fuck Glacia." Bianca said as two words in a sentence got her suddenly hyped. "Fuck Glacia." Bianca said it again. "Fuck Glacia." Fennel said it again too. "Fuck Glacia." "Fuck Glacia. "Fuck Glacia. "Fuck Glacia." "Fuck Glacia!" "Fuck Glacia!" "Fuck Glacia!" "Fuck Glacia!" "Fuck Glacia!" "Fuck Glacia!" "Fuck Glacia!" "Fuck Glacia!" "FUCK GLACIA!" "FUCK GLACIA!" "FUCK GLACIA!" "FUCK GLACIA!" "FUCK GLACIA!" "FUCK GLACIA!" "FUCK GLACIA!" the two went on and on with their anti-Glacia words.

"Fucking fuck Glacia and fuck her ugly ass belt, fuck her ugly ass shoes, fuck her ugly ass belt between her fucking waist, fuck her ugly ass dress, fuck her lovers, and fuck her fucking ugly ass face!" Fennel ranted all the way. "Once Glacia, especially, and her lovers fucking die, the fucking world would live in a better place!" Bianca ranted too. "AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Both girls laughed like psychotic maniacs.

"Hi, guys. What are you talking about?" Norman said as he was coming closer to the Unovians. "We were being anti-Glacia. That's all." Bianca replied. "She's a waste of sperm and she deserved to get insulted to death." Fennel said. "Good. This is a whole new beginning to insult that bitch and her lovers." Norman said. "Sidney told you about everything between her and her lovers, huh?" Fennel asked.

"Yes, and it's disgusting. I mean, why would they... ugh... hearing that they're in a relationship is way worse than anything that happened around the universe, even the most tragic ones." Norman said. "I agree by 100%." Fennel said. "Same thing." Bianca said. "Well, it nice seeing you guys. I must go." Norman said. He turned around and left. "Alright, take care." Bianca said. "Make sure you trash talk Glacia and her lovers once you see their ugly asses." Fennel said. After their words to Norman, the girls turned around and resume looking at the beautiful sea.

End of Chapter 10


	11. Burping

Chapter 11

Flashback #11

Fennel and Bianca drank a can of soda while Munna watch. It was a very hot day. "*gulp* *gulp* *gulp* Ah... so delicious..." Bianca said. She threw her can on the ground and then opened another one. "Hey, you're not supposed to litter, miss." said a random person. "Fuck off, ya moralistic cocksucking cunt." Bianca said while throwing the finger at the person. He walked away. "You better walk away or I'll make you my bitch, bitch." Bianca said. Then, she drank her second soda.

Fennel threw her can on the ground after finishing it. "So damn good, man." Then, she opened her second can. She drank the soda inside. While drinking she looked at Munna. "Thirsty, Munna?" Fennel asked. Munna nodded his head. "Ok. I'll give you a bit of my soda." Fennel said as she went down while Munna laid on his back. Then, she poured a bit of soda inside his mouth. "You want more?" Fennel asked as she gave her Pokémon more soda. Bianca looked at two as she stopped drinking.

"Why are you giving him a lot, Fennel? You know what happens if you give him a lot of soda." Bianca asked. "Oh, come on, Bianca. He only done it twice. He's not gonna do it again." Fennel asked. Then, she stopped giving him some of her soda. She resume her drinking while the Munna levitated again. Bianca resumed her drinking too. After emptying her can, Fennel threw it on the ground. Seconds later, she burped loudly. "Excuse me." Fennel said.

Bianca threw her can on the ground too as she was finally done with it. Then, she burped loudly. "Excuse me." Bianca said. Munna suddenly burped loudly. It was louder than the girls' burps combined. Munna burped again. "See. I told you not to give him a lot, Fennel." Bianca said as Munna kept burping. "He was thirsty, Bianca. That's all." Fennel said as Munna kept going and going. Fennel and Bianca covered their noses. Munna continues to burp and burp. "Oh, god, it's that smell again!" Bianca said. "Damn, I fucked up. No more large amount of soda for you, Munna." Fennel said.

"Let's get out of here. Hopefully, he'll stop burping halfway." Bianca said as she Fennel, and the burping Munna headed north. People groaned when the trio went past them. A weak looking male fainted while accidentally stood near the walking trio. Munna's burp was like a deadly weapon to faint the weak.

End of Chapter 11


	12. Boxing and Fighting

Chapter 12

Flashback #12

Fennel, Bianca, and Munna were in a coliseum in Castelia City, seeing a bloody boxing match. "Get him! Get him!" Biacna yelled as she rooted for one of the boxers. "K.O. that fucker!" Fennel yelled too. She rooted for the same boxer. The boxer that the girls rooted for suddenly knocked out his opponent. As the unconscious boxer was unable to get up, the crowd roared, which included the girls.

Minutes later...

The trio went south to head home. Then, a couple of thugs jumped in front of them. One of them pulled a knife out. "Give me your money now!" the thug yelled. Bianca came closer to the group. "You're fucking with the wrong people, you know that?" Bianca said. "And what are you three gonna do about it? You're defenseless! Now give me your money or die!" the thug yelled again.

"Get this!" Bianca yelled as she kicked the thug in the testicles, making him kneeled down in pain. Then, Bianca spin-kicked the guy, knocking him out. It nearly killed him. "Who's next?" Bianca asked. One of the thugs pulled his knife out and charged at Bianca but Bianca grabbed his hand and twisted him, making him scream in pain. Then, she upper-kicked the guy several times. That led him unconscious.

"You guys want some?" Bianca asked. Despite being four of them left with knifes, they ran away. "GET BACK HERE, CUNTS!" Bianca screamed while chasing the thugs. Fennel did too. Bianca caught up to one of them and punched the back of his head, sending him unconscious. Fennel did the same thing after reaching up to one of the thugs. There were two remaining.

The girls ran as fast as they could to reach one of them. Both punched the guy, sending him unconscious. One remained. Speaking of him, he turned around and pulled his gun out. Bianca and Fennel stopped. "Don't make me shoot!" the thug warned. "Go ahead. Shoot me." Bianca said as she came closer to the thug. He was sweating with fear. "I'm gonna!" the thug yelled. He aimed his gun at Bianca's forehead.

"Too slow." Bianca said. She snatched the gun off the thug's hand, moved back a little, and pulled the trigger. There were no bullets inside the gun. "How pathetic. You're using a gun without bullets to scare people. How overrated is that?" Bianca said. She threw the gun at the thug's forehead like a boomerang. The thug collapsed and went unconscious. "Yeah, I agree. Using guns without bullets to scare people is pathetic and overrated. You gotta have a bullet or two if something bad happens to you in the future." Fennel said as she, Bianca, and Munna continued to head south. "I hope most parents can teach their kids about that stuff, when they get robbed by thugs with empty guns." Bianca said.

End of Chapter 12


	13. Clutching and Choking

Chapter 13

Flashback 13

Fennel, Bianca, and Munna were at a baseball game. The crowd, including them, cheered for the home team who was down by fifteen runs in the bottom 9th with two outs. They were hoping for the biggest clutch in baseball history. Also, the offensive team had the bases loaded. "HIT A FUCKING GRAND SLAM!" Bianca yelled. Then, the batter hit the ball high. It reached towards the end, meaning he hit a grand slam. "YEAH! THAT'S WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT!" Fennel yelled while swinging her fist. "Just eleven more runs to score!" Bianca yelled more.

Several minutes later...

The game tied at 15-15 at the bottom of the ninth. The crowd continued to roared. A rookie was next at bat. No one stood near the first, second, or third base. "HIT A FUCKING HOME RUN, ROOKIE!" Fennel yelled. "ROOKIE! ROOKIE! ROOKIE!" Bianca rooted for the rookie batter. The rookie swung his bat when the pitcher threw the ball to the pitcher. It was a strike.

"OH, COME ON, MAN!" Bianca yelled. "HIT IT!" Fennel yelled. The rookie looked at the ball when the pitcher threw it at the catcher. It was another strike. "DON'T LOOK AT THE BALL LIKE THAT! SWING IT!" Bianca yelled. "END THIS GAME, ROOKIE!" Fennel yelled. As the pitcher threw the ball again, the rookie finally hit it, sending it all the way to the end of the ballpark. It was a home run, the biggest one in baseball history. The crowd jumped with happiness with roaring.

"HE DID IT! HE DID IT!" Fennel yelled. "HE'S A FUTURE HALL OF FAMER, ALRIGHT!" Bianca yelled. Then, she looked down and saw the home team heading to the back. "Hey, where are those chokers going?! They need to get their asses kick for choking like bitches!" Bianca yelled. "I agree! Let's kick these chokers asses!" Fennel said.

The girls and Munna went towards the edge of the railing and jumped down along with their fellow attendances sitting near them. The girls used much speed to catch up with the away team. They finally reached up to them and assaulted them with punches. The away team defended themselves with punches thrown at the girls. Despite facing a lot of people, Bianca and Fennel handled them well.

Finally, the attendances and Munna reached towards the away team and assaulted them. The away team got outnumbered by the crazy fans. Bianca leaps up and assaulted the manager with flying punches. He looked old but she didn't care. Fennel starts kicking the away team in the testicles after throwing punches at them.

A few hours later...

Bianca, Fennel, Munna, and the attendances were in a big jail cell. A police officer went towards the cell. "All right, you all are free to go." the officer said as he opened the cell with his keys. "Wow, really?" Bianca asked. "Yes. The away team decided not to press charges on you all." the officer replied. "Damn, I guess they were thinking they deserved it for being the biggest chokers to baseball history, giving up fifteen runs at the bottom of the ninth with two outs." Fennel said as she and others got out of the jail cell. Then, she, Bianca, and Munna stopped.

"I always hated that team since I was a kid. It was nice seeing them choke big. Good thing I was on break to see the epic collapse." the officer said. "Yeah, I always hated that team and their snobby fans. God, they're the biggest, most arrogant retards on the planet. I hope their city gets bombed along with them." Fennel said. "I strongly agree. They deserve to die immediately." Bianca said.

"Alright, girls. Don't get carried away. Just stay out of trouble, ok?" the officer said. The girls and Munna headed south to exit the police station. Once so, they headed south to head home. "That cop sounded cool, huh?" Bianca asked. "Yeah, I know. At least he's on our side when it comes to seeing good events at baseball." Fennel said. "By the way, do the chokers have two or three more games scheduled against our team?" Fennel asked.

"It's three. Painful for those chokers, huh?" Bianca said. "It's more than just painful, Bianca. It's extremely painful because our home team had a lot of heart at the bottom of the ninth and it looked like they want to hit the ball again and again." Fennel said. "I just hope the remaining games turn into a Texas/Baltimore game from August 22, 2007. It'd totally make the away team's fans go mind-suicide." Bianca said. "I hope it happens. I really do. Once we get home, let's rest our bodies for tomorrow's game." Fennel said.

End of Chapter 13


	14. Concussion and Debris

Chapter 14

Flashback #14

At a football game, Bianca and Fennel (along with Munna) was cheering for the home team. It was 0:04 left on the clock. Both sides didn't have any timeouts left. The home team had reached to the opponent's 14 after the quarterback throw an impressive pass. "Win... this... game!" Bianca yelled. "Do it for the home crowd!" Fennel yelled too.

The last play started. The quarterback backed up a bit and looking for a perfect spot to throw it at his teammates. Then, he threw it at the endzone to his teammate. The teammate effectively caught it for a touchdown. Suddenly, he got a late hit on the head (helmet to helmet) by one of the defensive player. He could get up. The crowd booed loudly.

"The fuck was that shit?! He should get suspended for that shit!" Bianca yelled. "I swear, if our guy is not ok, there would be some serious shit!" Fennel yelled. The crowd continued to boo loudly. The man couldn't get up. As time went on, the man couldn't lift anything from his body. To the crowd, it looked like he suffered a serious concussion. They were extremely pissed off, especially Bianca and Fennel.

"That fucking does it! Let's debris the away team and see how they like it!" Fennel yelled. She threw her soda all the way down to the defensive player that injured the offensive player. Bianca did the same. The crowd followed the girls lead to throw their junk at the away team, especially the one that caused the serious contact. The away team ran away. "THAT'S RIGHT, YOU MOTHERFUCKING CUNTS! RUN LIKE THE FUCKING COWARDS YOU ARE!" Bianca yelled.

Minutes later...

Bianca, Fennel, and Munna got out of the stadium. The girls looked extremely pissed off. "I swear, if I see the away team or their retarded fans, I'll beat them up really bad and set them on fire!" Bianca yelled. "I'd run them all over with a truck, just to give our catching hero justice!" Fennel yelled too. "I mean, who would make a late hit for fuck's sake?! It's not even funny!" Bianca continued on with her rant. "Only retards would do it, that's for sure. Let's just pray that our hero's ok. Otherwise, the one that hit him is gonna fucking die!" Fennel said as she was being extremely serious.

End of Chapter 14


	15. Flopping and Debris

Chapter 15

Flashback #15

Fennel, Bianca, and Munna were at a basketball ball game. The crowd heavily cheered for the home team. The home team got trailed by one point with 04.4 seconds left. A defensive basketball player rush towards the one with the ball. The one with the ball shoots to the ball while the defensive man fall on his own. One of the refs blew the whistle after the one with the ball shoots a buzzer beater. He got charged with an offensive fall, which angered the crowned. They booed.

"What the fuck, man?! That fucker flopped!" Bianca yelled. "God, that ref is so fucking stupid!" Fennel yelled too. The crowd continued to boo as the away team wasted the clock to end the game. The boos went louder and louder. "YOU FUCKED UP! YOU FUCKED UP! YOU FUCKED UP!" the crowd pointed their words at the ref that blew his whistle. "HEY ASSHOLE! EAT THIS!" Bianca yelled again as she her big gallon of soda (filled with ice) at the ref. The ref got knocked out.

Fennel threw her own gallon of soda (also filled with ice) at the one that flopped. He got knocked out too. "TAKE THAT, YA TALENTLESS FLOPPER!" Fennel yelled again. The rest of the crowd threw their junk at the away team and the unconscious ref. They went berserk.

Minutes later...

Bianca, Fennel, and Munna got out of the stadium after throwing more debris on the court. "Seriously, they need to make a new rule on flopping. I can't believe that ref didn't call on the fucker that flopped." Bianca said. "If they don't make a rule about flopping soon, then basketball will definitely die, which means there's going to be less attendances and less viewership." Fennel said.

"I strongly agree, but basketball is my least favorite sport anyway. Football and Baseball kicks more ass than basketball. Hell, even hockey, soccer, and other sports are slightly better." Bianca said. "True, but still, at least make a freaking game fair for fuck's sake." Fennel said. "Sadly, some people will never learn. If someone continues to flop a lot and people get less interested in basketball, it's gonna be the player's own fault for killing it. Same thing goes for players in other sports, but you don't commonly see it." Bianca said. "True." Fennel said.

End of Chapter 15


	16. Fighting on Ice

Chapter 16

Flashback #16

Bianca, Fennel, and Munna watched an intense hockey game at a large arena. They, along with half of the crowd, roared for the home team to score. They were down by three points in the first quarter. Suddenly, one of the away team's men aggressively pushed the opposing player on the rubber wall. It broke a bit. The home fans booed. The one that got pushed recovered and retaliated by attacking the away team's man with punches. The away guy fought back.

"KICK HIS ASS! KICK HIS ASS!" Fennel yelled. "HOLD HIM AND PUNCH HIM REPEATEDLY IN THE GUT!" Bianca yelled too. The fight continued. It looked aggressively. The refs and players from both sides tried to break up the fight but didn't. The away guy accidentally punched one of the home guys. The same guy that got punched retaliated with his own punch. Then, another away guy punched him. A fight broke out from both sides. The refs couldn't gain control.

"THIS IS SO FUCKING AWESOME, MAN! WE MUST HELP OUR HOME HEROES!" Bianca yelled again. "AGREED!" Fennel yelled again too. The girls raced their way near the broken rubber wall and made their way inside the ice rink with others joining. They reached towards the away players and assaulted them. From the other side of the arena, the away team's fans broke the rubber wall together and went inside the ice rink. The attacked the home team and their fans except for Bianca and Fennel, who overpowered them with the help of a few fellow home fans.

Many minutes later...

Bianca, Fennel, and Munna escaped from the arena after a dozen of police riots arrived to stop the huge fight. Some escaped too with injuries. The girls didn't get hurt much. "Man, that fight was awesome." Fennel said. "I strongly agree, Fennel. It felt good." Bianca said. "I wish it would've last longer if not for those bitch ass police riots." Bianca added. "Yeah, me too. If it did, we wouldn't be here walking outside." Fennel said.

End of Chapter 16


	17. Injured

Chapter 17

Flashback #17

Fennel, Bianca, and Munna headed to a large route. There, they saw Phoebe and Drake making out. "She's not with you retards, huh? That's even better." Fennel said, distracting the Hoennians. "It's time to endure some ass-kicking." Bianca said as she, Fennel, and Munna went closer to the duo. Bianca cracked her knuckles. Phoebe and Drake threw the first few punches at the crazy girls while screaming Glacia's name.

Fennel and Bianca, however, assaulted them with fast punches. Drake went down while Phoebe was still standing. Bianca gave Phoebe an uppercut, sending her down with Drake. The crazy girls stomped the Hoennians hard. They continued to scream Glacia's name. Glacia finally made it to the route. "HEY!" Glacia yelled, distracting the crazy Unovians. They, along with Munna, quickly moved back while Glacia rush towards her lovers. She kneeled down and look at them. Then, she looked at the Unovians with a glare.

"You psychotic bitches won't get away with this!" Glacia yelled. "Come over here and fight me you cowards!" Glacia continued. "No, bitch. Why don't you come over here and fight us." Fennel said. "Yeah, bitch. Bring your old wrinkly ass over here and try to take us down!" Bianca yelled.

"You know what? Maybe I should. Before that, let me tell you a long story when I was a little girl." Glacia said as she began telling her story. It was about her being a fighter. After Glacia told her story, Bianca and Fennel looked at each other. It looked like they were about to laugh. Then, they laughed loudly.

"What's so fucking funny?!" Glacia yelled again. The girls continued to laugh and laugh. Then, they stopped. "Oh, god... that was so fucking funny, man..." Bianca said as she tried to catch her breath. "Same..." Fennel said as she tried to catch her breath. Then, they regained control. "Again, WHAT'S SO FUCKING FUNNY?!" Glacia yelled her lungs out. "Oh, nothing, nothing." Bianca said. "Yeah, it's nothing." Fennel said.

"Whatever. It's time to get your asses kicked." Glacia said. She went closer to the Unovians. Then, Glacia collapsed. "Damn it!" Glacia yelled as she touched her leg. "My leg!" Glacia continued. Her leg cramped. "Get up, bitch! You said you want to fight us!" Bianca yelled. "Yeah, get your old ass up and fight us like you wanted." Fennel yelled too. "I'm... gonna..." Glacia said as she got up and tried to hop to the psychos but collapsed again. "FUCK!" Glacia yelled.

The girls looked at each other again, before nodding their heads. Then, they rushed towards the injured Glacia and assaulted her leg with stomps. Glacia screamed. "You think you're tough, bitch?! You think you can stop us like this?!" Bianca yelled as she and Fennel continued to assault Glacia. "Fight us back, bitch! Fight us back!" Fennel yelled. While the assault continues, Lorelei and Clair appeared to see what was going on. They smiled.

"Kick that fucking bitch's ass!" Lorelei yelled. "Make her go disable for the rest of her pathetic life!" Clair yelled too. They always hated Glacia ever since they had a huge argument with her several years ago. Also, they didn't mind Phoebe and Drake until they heard that the two start dating Glacia.

Speaking of Drake and Phoebe, they slowly got up. Lorelei and Clair rush towards them and assaulted them with kicks. Tate, Liza, Flannery, and Wally appeared to see what was all the commotion. They smiled. "Holy fuck, man. This is awesome!" Tate said. "I gotta bring other trainers here to see this!" Liza said. She closed her eyes for a seconds. Then, the trainers appeared.

"Whoa, man! This is the shit!" Brawly yelled. "Agreed, Brawly." Juan said. "BREAK HER FUCKING LEG!" Caitlin yelled. "MAKE SURE YOU CRACK HER FUCKING ARM TOO, GUYS!" Marley yelled. "Make her head bleed!" Mira yelled. "Kick her throat until it snaps!" Cheryl yelled. The assault continued on Glacia as Fennel and Bianca now aimed Glacia's neck, right arm, and head while continuing to assault her broken leg.

Lorelei and Clair stopped their assault on Phoebe and Drake. They turned their attention to the battered Glacia. Finally, Fennel and Bianca stopped the assault. Glacia gasped and gasped until she stopped. Clair and Lorelei looked at Glacia while Bianca and Fennel hold her. Glacia gave them, along with the trainer facing her, an evil glare. Her right arm felt shattered, her head bled, and her neck felt like it was gonna fall in half. "Once I'm healed, I'm gonna tear all you fuckers apart!" Glacia yelled.

"You won't, bitch. You won't." Lorelei said. "Even if you're healed, you're not gonna do anything to all of us, after the way that Fennel and Bianca kicked your pathetic ass." Clair said. They moved back a bit. Then, they kicked her head at the same time. After that, the psychotic Unovians shoved her down. "Man, that felt good." Bianca said. "I heartily agree, Bianca. That'll teach that bitch and her lovers not to hang around together." Fennel said. They, along with Munna, headed north to continue on.

End of Chapter 17


	18. Erased

Chapter 18

Flashback #18

Bianca and Fennel ruthlessly massarced a lot of citizens in one of New York's cities. Bianca was busy killing people with a chainsaw while Fennel scorched people with a flamethrower. The cops tried to stop the psychotic chicks but they were too powerful. After their deadly genocide, they headed north. Then, they stopped, seeing six characters: a man with a yellow cape, an orange mouse, a yellow creature, a man with a sword, a pig and a fat black and white woman.

"It's time to get permanently erased!" Bianca yelled. "No more magically coming back to life, fuckers!" Fennel yelled too. The man with the yellow cape, the orange mouse, and the man with the sword rush towards the psychos and tried to attack them with their powers and moves but Bianca and Fennel easily dodged them. Fennel fried the characters with her flamethrower, killing them.

The remaining ones tried to sneak attack the psychotic girls but Bianca caught them off guard, slicing them with a chainsaw. "AHAHAHAHAHAHA! DIE FUCKERS!" Bianca yelled as she continued to slice the victims, despite killing them. Then, she stopped. "Let's go to that fucking disgrace of a kingdom and kill those fuckers!" Bianca yelled again. "Sounds like a great idea, Bianca." Fennel said. They continue to head north.

Many minutes later...

The girls finally made it to the kingdom. Before that, they had to kill more people who got in the way. But anyway, the girls pulled out their grenades, before ripping the top off. Then, they threw the grenades atop of the ceiling. They exploded. Then, they pulled out more. The ripped the top off and then threw it near the door. They exploded. "COME ON OUT, YOU RACIST FUCKERS!" Fennel yelled. "AND DIE!" Bianca yelled as she added more words for Fennel.

Seconds later, guards and agents came out of the castle. Bianca and Fennel quickly fired their assault rifles at guards and agents, killing every one of them. Despite being many of them, the girls overpowered them all. Even if some fired their weapons before their gruesome deaths, it didn't hit the psychos. Minutes later, Fennel and Bianca was done committing more genocide.

"WE KNOW YOU'RE IN THERE, YOU RACIST FUCKS!" Bianca yelled her lungs out. "AGAIN, COME ON OUT!" Fennel yelled. They were waiting for three people to come out. Finally, they did as they put their hands behind their heads. Two are father and daughter. Both were racist while the other was self-hatred with rebel flag marks covered on her clothing.

"Are you fucking kidding me? You're wearing that shit, you self-hating bitch?!" Bianca yelled. She pulled out her machete. Fennel and Bianca looked at each other. "Decapitate that disgraceful bitch." Fennel said. "I like your idea, Fennel." Bianca said. She turned around and then chopped the self-hating woman's leg, making her scream in half. Bianca chopped it again and again until it decapitated. The two racist fiends hold the injured woman.

"Look at that. Just look at it, Bianca. So sad. She likes what they're done to her, despite their nature as racists." Fennel said. "It means I have to decapitate the other leg!" Bianca screamed. The racist fiends tried to protect the injured woman but Bianca sliced their chests making them fall down while screaming. Then, Bianca chopped the woman's other leg, making her scream loudly. After several chops, the woman's leg decapitated like the other one.

The threesome started crying while begging for their lives. "Why the fucking hell should we let you fuckers live, huh?!" Bianca yelled. "After the shit we've seen on that shitty, piece of trashy show, and after the shit we've learned before we came here, you fuckers need to fucking die!" Bianca continued on while yelling. "And once people learned that you fuckers are dead, they will throw a celebration party because no one wants to see you fuckers live!" Fennel yelled too.

"And here's another thing before you fuckers die. I'm glad that piece of shitty show you fuckers were in got cancelled. It deserves to get off the air and it deserves not to have any pussy reruns! And I don't fucking understand why you two and your friends we just killed minutes ago, try to rebound your reputation by being in some fucking movie that no one gives a shit!" Bianca ranted with rage.

"That show and movie was a fucking waste of time. You get another show that aired before that shitty ass show you gusy were in and it infinite times better! And even if their new episodes kinda suck now, it's still infinite times better than any episode you fuckers were in, especially you, you fat fuck! And one more thing, you three are kinda similiar like the ones in a far away land, but not racist. They're fucking disgusting for hanging out with each other and they deserve to die just like you fuckers! And speaking to dying, it's time to die now." Fennel said.

Fennel pulled out her machete. Then, Fennel and Bianca attacked the threesome with their deadly weapons, hitting them everywhere. They finally died, which made the psychotic girls smiled. "Burn in hell, you racist fucks." Bianca said. "I hope they get burned to death for the rest of their eternity." Fennel said. "Let's blow the damn castle with our C4s and then we're out of here." Fennel continued. "Good idea, Fennel." Bianca said.

The girls went towards the edge of the castle. Then, they planted a dozen of C4s within a space. After that, they moved back further. Then, they turned around and set the C4 remote to activate the explosive items, which they did. The castle blew up. "Mission accomplished. Let's get the fuck out of here." Fennel said. "Good idea, Fennel." Bianca said. The girls headed south to exit the kingdom.

End of Chapter 18


	19. Game over

Chapter 19

Warning: This chapter contains Extreme Graphic Violent Images.

Flashback #19

Fennel and Bianca continuously massacring random people. Bianca used a crowbar to crack her victim's skulls with it, killing them instantly. Also, Fennel just decapitated an innocent person with a large sword and then another one. Blood was everywhere on the ground. "Look over there, Fennel." Bianca said as she pointed out two game characters. "Perfect targets." Fennel said.

The psychotic chicks rushes towards Mario and Luigi and attacked them brutally with their weapons. Bianca assaulted Mario with her crowbar until his death while Fennel sliced Luigi everywhere. The girls suddenly encountered a lot of Toads with bom-ombs, Yoshis, Peach, Daisy, Rosalina, and a lot of good guy Nintendo characters like Samus Aran, Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong, and Link. "Bring it, fuckers!" Fennel yelled with blood all over her face.

Bianca threw her crowbar at one of the Toads, killing him. Then, she rush towards her crowbar, recovered it, and killed more toads with it. Fennel sliced both Donkey and Diddy's faces, killing them with blood splattered on the floor. Then, she decapitated more game characters' heads, including Peach, Daisy, and Rosalina. Bianca dodged Samus' attacks in a skillful way. After doing an impressive flip, she jabbed Samus' neck, killing her instantly.

Fennel and Link fought each other in an impressive sword fight. "Die, you fucking mute!" Fennel yelled. She got sliced on her right waist. Feeling the slice, she went faster, trying to soften Link's defense. She finally caught him off guard and slashed his left arm, then his right arm, and finally, his upper body, killing him.

"Holy fucking christ, man. That fucking mute had me a bit." Fennel said as she was holding on her right waist. "At least he didn't dealt serious damage with his Master Sword." Bianca said. The girls suddenly heard stomps. It was Bowser and his eight kids coming towards the psychotic killers. They looked at Mario and his allies' dead bodies and then looked at the bloody girls. "Thank you." Bowser said.

"No problem, Bowser, but sadly for you and your co., you guys will join Mario and his co. in heaven." Bianca said. She quickly pulled out her handgun and shot Bowser several times in the head, killing them. After killing Bowser, Bianca shot and killed Iggy, Lemmy, Larry, and Ludwig while Fennel sliced Wendy, Bowser Jr., Roy, and Morton repeatedly in the stomachs, spilling their thick guts out.

"Who else want to fuck with us?! Who fucking else?!" Bianca yelled. "Come out and get us if you have the fucking balls!" Fennel yelled too. Hearing the girls' response, a lot of SWAT team members, police men, and army members came out armed. Being no match for the armed citizens, the girls kneeled down while putting their hands behind their heads. "Well, what are you guys waiting for?! Shoot us!" Bianca demanded. "If you assholes rather let us live and we escape in jail months later, it's gonna be your own fault!" Fennel yelled again.

"Your parents told us not to kill their daughters so we must do their request." one of the armed citizens said. He and a few other armed citizens came closer to the girls and handcuffed them. Then, they forced the girls to follow them. "Why the fuck would me parents want me alive? They don't give a shit about me. They'd rather see me dead ever since I was a little girl." Bianca said. "I'd say the same to my parents. It doesn't make sense for you assholes to listen to our parents' request. You should have killed us instead." Fennel said.

End of Chapter 19


	20. Date

Chapter 20

Flashback #20

Bianca knocked on Fennel's door, waiting for her to open it. Bianca hid something behind her back, only to show it to Fennel as a special gift. Finally, Fennel opened the door and smiled. "Hi there, Bianca. Is there something you want to say to me?" Fennel asked. "Yes, Fennel. I was thinking about you over the past few weeks and I want to give you this." Bianca replied. She showed her special gift to Fennel. It looked like rare flowers.

"Oh, they're so beautiful, Bianca." Fennel said. She grabbed the flowers before sniffing them. "And they smell good too." she continued. "Is there anything else you want, Bianca?" she asked again. "Yes." Bianca replied. "Can you and I go out on a... date?" Bianca asked. "Oh, I'd love to, Bianca. I meet you at your place at 6:00 p.m." Fennel replied. "Ok, Fennel. I'll be ready for our date when you get there." Bianca said. "Ok. And by the way, do you want me to bring Munna with us?" Fennel said. "Sure, why not?" Bianca replied with another smile on her face. "Ok then." I'll see you later." Fennel said. She closed her door while Bianca walked away.

Several hours later...

"I'll get it." Bianca said as she head towards the living room door in her home. She opened the door and smiled, seeing a smiling Fennel along with Munna. "Glad you made it on time, Fennel. Let's do this." Bianca said. "Ok, Bianca." Fennel said. "What are you guys gonna do?" Bianca's mother asked. Bianca made a sigh while turning around. "We're going out on a date, mom. That is all." Bianca replied flatly.

"Hey, Bianca. I'm just asking. No need to get upset." Bianca's mother said. "Whatever." Bianca said as she rolled her eyes while turning around. "Don't come home late, Bianca." Bianca's father said. Bianca turned back around with an angry look on her face. "Hey, fuckface! I'm eighteen years old now and I can do whatever the fuck I want to do, you got it?!" Biacna yelled. "Sorry, Bianca. I forgot that you're eighteen years old." Bianca's father. "Sure you did." Bianca said with a sarcastic tone before slamming the door hard, making a picture frame drop from the inside.

"Sorry about that, Fennel. My parents could be fucking retarded sometimes." Bianca said as she and Fennel head north with Munna. "Thank god you're not the only one, Bianca. My parents can sometimes be a major pain in the ass. They've done it since I was a little girl." Fennel said. "Really?" Bianca asked. "Yes, really." Fennel said. "I'll tell you all about it while we're walking." she added.

Many minutes later...

Fennel, Bianca, and Munna ate their food in an expensive restaurant. "Hmm... hmm... this is so fucking good... Fuck... this is good..." Bianca said as she was eating with her mouth full. Her cursing distracted a father and his family sitting near her, Fennel, and Munna. "Excuse me, miss. It appears you're cursing and there are kids here, including my own. So, please, stop cursing so they can eat in peace." the father said.

Bianca looked at the man with a nasty glare. "Oh, sure. You want people to stop cursing near your kids, yet, it quite obvious you curse at home when you're stressed over anything. Sure a hypocritical fucker you are." Bianca said. "Hey, man. You don't know anything about me. All I'm trying to say is that you should stop curse and let kids eat in piece. That's all." the father said.

"Oh, stop lying to yourself, fuckface. I've seen much on television and movies when parents swear near their kids. Hell, my parents do it when they get stress by forcing themselves to pay a high price of bills years ago. So yeah, stop lying to yourself. Let me say whatever the fuck I want to say, you fucking cunt. Otherwise, jump off a cliff along with your fucking family, ya pretentious, moralistic, hypocritical fucker." Bianca ranted.

"You tell him, Bianca." Fennel said as she sided with Bianca. "..." the father didn't bother replying back to Bianca. Instead, he resume his meal with his family. Bianca looked at the other citizens, who had already looked at her while she made her huge rant. "If any of you fuckers try to say the same shit to me, then fuck you! I hope you fucking die!" Bianca yelled through her lungs. Bianca looked at Fennel. "Let's continue to eat, shall we?" Bianca said. "Ok, sweetie." Fennel said. The two, along with Munna, resumed eating, leaving the other citizens stunned after Bianca's meltdown.

Hours later...

Fennel, Bianca, and Munna head home. They've been everywhere throughout their big date. "Look out!" a woman said from behind. The trio turned around, which leads a man attacking Bianca, the same one that Bianca insulted in the restaurant. Bianca quickly countered before attacking back. "Stop this, please!" the woman said as she and her children saw the man getting assaulted by Bianca.

Bianca grabbed the man's head, making him face her. "You know what happens when people fuck with me? They get seriously injured." Bianca reminded. She continued her assault on the poor man. The man's wife tried to save her husband but Fennel charged at her with a deadly spear. Then, Fennel assaulted the woman with furious punches. The parents' kids screamed for help. "SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Bianca yelled.

A few citizens appeared and grabbed Bianca and Fennel. They assaulted the girls but the girls overpowered them with quick combats despite a two on four fight. After putting them down, Bianca went closer to one of the injured citizens' faces. "Next time, bring some friends if you feel like fighting." Bianca reminded before she looked at Fennel. Let's go your house." Bianca said. "Ok, Bianca." Fennel said. Fennel grabbed Munna and walked away with Bianca.

Minutes later...

"What happened to you guys?" Bianca's mother asked as she and her husband saw their daughter, Fennel, and Munna heading towards Fennel's house. "Nothing happened, ok? And what the fuck are you two doing here anyway?" Bianca asked. "We decided to take a walk in the dark. That's all." Bianca's mother replied. "But anyway, what happened to you two?" she asked again. "Again, nothing happened, so just fuck off, ok?!" Bianca replied with a yell.

"Just... tell us what's happened, Bianca. We're your parents for christ sake. We're supposed to say what happened to you." Bianca's father said. Bianca made a heavy sigh. "Ok, then. I'll tell you two what happened. Some guy I insulted at a restaurant earlier for lying to himself, obviously, assaulted me and I assault him back. Then, his wife tried to help him but Fennel attacked her. After their kids cried for help, more people came in and assault us, but we got the upper hand. That is all." Bianca explained. "Now, please. Leave us alone for the rest of the night. Otherwise, hang yourselves." she added.

"That's all we want to know, Bianca. There's no need to be extremely upset." Bianca's mother said. "Whatever. Now go away." Bianca said. "You two ought to be ashamed for interfering in your daughter's personal life like that. She's an adult now. She can look out for herself. She doesn't need you guys ask her questions and stuff. Now go. " Fennel said as she opened the door with her key. Bianca's parents walked away.

"Thank you, Fennel. I truly appreciate it." Bianca said with a smile on her face. She, Fennel, and Munna went in before Fennel closed the door. "I had to side with my date with a lot of legit points, you know. You're eighteen years old. With your own decision, you're not supposed to let your parents worry about you and this is going from a woman in her mid 20s. You're in the same world just like I am." Fennel said.

"Oh, Fennel. Such beautiful words coming out of your beautiful mouth." Bianca said. The two went closer to each other while looking at each other with their beautiful eyes. After a minute of staring at one another, the two quickly embraced a deep kiss. Fennel moved back towards the door with Bianca following her while they continue their kiss. They had their bodies press on each other.

End of Chapter 20


	21. Nursery

Chapter 21

Flashback #21 (this is way better than the anime version, as a fact)

Fennel, Bianca, and Munna took a walk in the desert. Then they stopped, seeing several people attacking a group of weakened Archens and Archeops'. "Why the fuck are they attacking those poor Pokémon? Let's kick their pathetic asses!" Bianca said. "Good idea, Bianca." Fennel said. Bianca and Fennel rush towards the ones attacking the prehistoric Pokémon and tackle two of them. They quickly got up and attacked the other two abusers.

The girls dominating the abusers with swift kicks, especially Bianca as she kicked them hard in the skull. The abusers got up and ran away. "We're sorry!" one of the abusers said as he and his friends continue to run for their lives. "THAT'S RIGHT, COWARDS! RUN AWAY!" Bianca yelled. Then, she and Fennel turned their attention to the wounded Pokémon. "We gotta take care of them immediately." Bianca said. "We'll do it at my house." Fennel said as she lifted the wounded Archeops while Bianca lifted the wounded Archens.

Several weeks later...

"You're good to go, guys." Fennel said. "Be careful." Bianca said. The Archens and Archeops fly away. Bianca and Fennel leaned on each other while holding each others waists like a true couple. "God bless them." Bianca added. "Indeed. God bless them." Fennel said. "I've been thinking. Maybe we should find and nurse other injured Pokémon." Bianca said. "I agree. Those Pokémon out there need help. Otherwise, they'll die. Let's do it now." Fennel said. "Ok, Fennel." Bianca said.

The two, along with Munna, head north. "Here's a question for the both of us, Bianca. Do you think it's good for the both of us to get married?" Fennel asked. "Now that you mentioned it, no. It's a waste of time. I thought about it at first but then I was like "fuck it, it's a waste with many reasons"." Bianca replied. "Yeah, you're right. I mean, there's nothing wrong being unmarried. If a true couple promises not to turn on each other for other people, then why getting married?" Fennel said.

"Yeah, and here's another thing. Why paying for a freaking wedding along with a freaking wedding cake anyway?" Bianca said. "That too, Bianca. Imagine if someone attempts to kill everybody at a wedding or a fat fuck eating all your cake, or someone's saying that person shouldn't marry him or her for no reason. It wouldn't make sense for two people to get married when something bad or stupid is about to happen." Fennel said. "I strongly agree with your statements, Fennel. I hope people realize it." Bianca said.

End of Chapter 21


	22. Lacrosse

Chapter 22

Flashback #22

"Ah, it looks like they're practicing." Bianca said as she, Fennel, and Munna saw a lacrosse team praticing. "Wanna challenge them to a lacrosse match, Bianca?" Fennel asked. "Hell yes." Bianca replied. The three went closer to the lacrosse team. "Don't step too close, ladies. They're practicing." the lacrosse coach said. "We know that, captain obvious. But anyway, can the two of us go head to head with your boys?" Bianca asked.

"Sure. Let's see what you girls got." the lacrosse coach replied. He looked at his team. "Hey, guys. These lovely ladies want to challenge ya to a lacrosse match, so get ready." the lacrosse coach said.

Minutes later...

"Please... that's enough... I'm tired..." the lacrosse goalie said as he looked exhausted. "No, fucker. We're not done yet." Bianca said. She and Fennel scored again after she threw a soft item inside the goal. Now, the score was 150-0. The girls had dominated the challenge. Even Munna was dominant at the other goal for blocking the opposite team's attempted offensive.

"Can we call it a game coach? I don't wanna play anymore." one of the teammates said. "Well... since the score is 150-0, we can end this now." The lacrosse coach said. "WHAT?! You're gonna end it like that?! How dare you?!" Fennel yelled. "Such fucking cunts your boys are. They're a disgrace of athleticism." Bianca said. "Sorry, girls. If my boys want to end this, then let them. You can come back tomorrow to play with them." the lacrosse coach said.

"Tomorrow?! We got a 24-hour appointment the next day for fuck's sake! But you know what? Fuck this shit. Fuck you and fuck your team. We're out of here. C'mom, Munna." Fennel said. The Munna went closer to Fennel and Bianca and walked off. "Wait a minute." Bianca stopped. She turned around and went closer to the goalie. She kicked him hard in the balls, making him squeal. Fennel quickly tackle the coach on the ground. Then, she went closer to Bianca and help her fight the rest of the lacrosse squad. The other people not getting involved in the fight ran away.

Minutes later...

Fennel, Bianca, and Munna were in jail again. "Ok, guys. You're getting out of here." a police officer said. He opened the cell door with his keys. It was the same officer that interacted with Fennel and Bianca before. "You're letting us go? Sweet." Bianca said. "Care to explain?" Fennel said. "The reason we release the three of you is that we finally caught those drug smugglers. After we arrest you guys, we noticed one of the drug smugglers on the wanted list and told him that he was one of them, the ones we tried to arrest for months. Then, he confessed and said that he and his "lacrosse" crew alter themselves as a lacrosse team to keep their cover. All I have to say is thank you for helping us catch them."

"Wait, what? So, you're saying that the lacrosse team we just beat up are drug smugglers?" Bianca asked. "Yes." the police officer said. "Damn." Bianca said. "Are there more criminals you guys are trying to catch? Fennel asked. "Well, there's a rapist that's on the loose, but we can handle it. Also, there are three people in Unova grossing people out with their appearance after learning much about them, but we don't want to arrest them, even though they gross us out too." the officer replied.

"Ok. Oh, and the three you mentioned, Bianca, Munna, and I already know who they are, so yeah. But anyway, take care." Fennel said. "Yeah, take care. It was fun chatting with you." Bianca said. The three walked away.

End of Chapter 22


	23. Jogging

Chapter 23

Flashback #23

"Keep it up, guys!" a Pokémon official said as the trainers, all of them from Kanto, Jotho, Hoenn, Sinnoh, and Unova, jogged behind him. The Pokémon official was driving a truck. "We've been doing this for hours, man. Can we at least take a break?" Bianca asked. "Sorry, Bianca. A break isn't neccessary for your important exercise." the official replied. "Are you fucking kidding me?! We could die out here if we don't take a break!" Bianca yelled.

"You know what? Fuck this. I'm taking a break." Fennel said, stopping. "Yeah, me too. Fuck this shit." Bianca said as she also stopped. The other trainers, expect for Phoebe, Drake, and Glacia stopped. "Fine, then. All of you, expect for Drake, Phoebe, and Glacia are disqualified." the Pokémon offical said. "Who gives a shit, bitch?" Bianca said. "Yeah, man. Who fucking cares?" Fennel said.

"Who the fuck do he think he is trying to torture us like that? He could at least gave us a break or two, but no, he want to act like a bitch like a week ago, when we all practiced for hours. Fuck him. Fuck that dirty fuck!" Bianca ranted. "Agreed. A break or two wouldn't hurt for all of us. Also, my feet are killing me. It hurts like hell." Sidney said. "

"I wish he could have thought of a better activity than jogging for christ sake, something like dancing or shit." Elesa said. "Or baking." Skyla said. "I think we would all agree that jogging for hours is the least thing we can do to win a prize." Bianca said. "What was the prize? The Pokémon officials never told us about the prize." Koga asked. "Yeah, what is the prize? Lance also asked.

"$5,000,000." Fennel replied. The trainers all groaned with disbelief. "That's it? That's the prize? What a waste." Norman said. "Agreed. Winning prize money after beating your opponent in a Pokémon battle sounds way better than winning $5,000,000." Riley said. "Yeah, man. I mean, you can keep earning until you reach your limit." Darach said.

"Ariana and I are already rich after owning tons of trainers over the past few months, so yeah." Iris said. "Had all of us learn about the prize, we wouldn't be here." Ariana said. "Fennel and I already learned about the prize two weeks ago after we secretly heard the Pokémon officials would make us jog for hours for $5,000,000. We agree with each other that it'd be a waste to earn the prize, but we participated, just for the fun of it. Not including the long practice we had, it was fun for us to jog, until we went overboard, without the Pokémon official letting us take a break." Bianca said.

A few hours later...

"Here are your winners: Glacia, Drake, and Phoebe!" the Pokémon official said. The other trainers jeered the shit out of the three, including the Pokémon officials. "You fucking suck!" Bianca shouted. "And here's your prize!" another Pokémon official said as he hand out a chunk of money to Glacia. "Oh, thank you." Glacia said.

Bianca pull her matches and lit on the them. She then set the money on fire. Glacia quickly dropped the burning money and she and Drake tried to stop the fire by stomping it, but it didn't work. "BURN, BITCH, BURN!" Bianca exclaimed. "OUR MONEY! WHY DID YOU BURN OUR MONEY, YOU PSYCHOTIC BITCH?!" Glacia shierked. "Because it's a waste, bitch! Earning prize money until you're beat is way better than jogging for $5,000,000!" Bianca replied. "Agreed." Fennel said. The other trainers nod their heads.

"We're reporting this to the police, Bianca. You're going to jail." one of the Pokémon officials said. "I don't give a shit, bitch. It was worth it." Bianca said. "If Bianca's going to jail, then I'm joining her." Fennel said. "Ok... then." the same official said. He dialed the emergency number with his cellphone, while Drake, Phoebe, and Glacia sob near the burning money.

A month later...

"We're back bitches!" Bianca exclaimed as she, Fennel, and Munna went closer to the group of trainers in Nimbasa's Park. "And it's nice to see you all again!" Fennel said. "So, how was prison?" Elesa asked. "We love it! Oh man, any of you guys should have join us. We had so many fights for thirty straight days and we won all of them, and during that span, there were ten riots, and we help our fellow prisoners fight off guards." Fennel replied.

"Despite that, they didn't increase our days to stay in prison. They could have, but whatever." Bianca said. "So you two love it, then. That's nice." Skyla said. "We sure did." Bianca said. "And by the way, how are those sick fucks doing? You all know who I'm talking about." Fennel asked. "They're still upset that Bianca burned their money. I told them to suck it up, but they didn't." Sidney replied. "Eh, they'll eventually get it over with. If not, then whatever." Fennel replied.

End of Chapter 23


	24. Friendship

Chapter 24

~ Flashback 24 ~

Bianca and Fennel, along with Munna, walked around in Goldenrod City as they were holding hands together. Another couple, Karen and DJ Mary, walk towards them with a smile on their faces. "We haven't seen you two before. Is this your first time being here in Jotho?" Karen asked. "Yes." Bianca replied. "I see. I'm Karen," Karen said. "I'm Mary," Mary said. "I'm Bianca," Bianca said. "And I'm Fennel," Fennel said.

"Are you planning to stay in this beautiful region for a vacation?" Karen said. "Yes, but it only lasts for one day." Fennel replied. "One day? I think it's best if you guys stay for a few days at least. I'm not trying to force you to do it, but it's a suggestion." Karen said. "We'll talk about that later." Bianca said. Karen and DJ Mary noticed that Munna was floating around the Unovians.

"Awww... you two have a cute Munna floating around ya." Karen said. "I like Munnas. They're by far one of the cutest Pokemon I've ever seen in my life." DJ Mary said. "Yeah, it's cute. I've had Munna around since I was a little baby, and I love him so much." Fennel said. "And he's a fun Pokemon to hang out with too. Also, he's cute." Bianca said. "I wish we had a Munna, but they're so hard to find in Jotho, Kanto, Hoenn, and Sinnoh." DJ Mary said.

"It's such a shame that they're extremely rare outside of Unova." Karen said. "And speaking of Unova, do you guys come from Unova?" Karen asked. "Yes." the girls replied in unison. "That's cool." Karen said. "Is Unova a nice place to visit?" DJ Mary asked. "It is, but there are some fucked up things you don't wanna deal with, unless you want to." Bianca replied.

"I see. Anyway, you guys wanna go to the radio tower and hang out with us in the secret room?" DJ Mary asked. "Sure, Mary." Fennel replied. "Do one of you guys work there?" Bianca asked. "Yes, and it's me." DJ Mary replied. "I'm an Elite Four member here and that's about it. Anyway, let's get going, shall we? Follow us." Karen said.

The Unovians and Munna followed the Jotho chicks to the radio tower. A few minutes later, the girls and Munna went inside the secret elevator. Moments later, they got out of the elevator. "This is it, guys. This is the secret room." DJ Mary said. "Lovely." Bianca said. "I like it." Fennel said.

"Glad you guys like it." DJ Mary said. "It looks like Munna liked it too." Karen said as Munna was going around in circles. "Do you two smoke weed?" DJ Mary asked. "Yes." Bianca and Fennel replied in unison. "Nice. Let's do this thing." DJ Mary said.

A few minutes later...

The girls continue to smoke weed as the room was filled up with smoke. Munna didn't do anything as he laid on the floor. "Here's something we forgot to tell you guys minutes ago. Are you two a couple? We saw you two holding each other's hands when we first met." DJ Mary asked. "Yes." the Unovians replied in unison.

"That's nice to hear. Karen and I are a couple ourselves." DJ Mary said. "I'll never forget the first day we met. It happened on a cold night where trainers watched a heated Pokemon battle between top competitors. We talked about it until it was over, but we continue talking about it as we were heading to Mary's place. And speaking of Mary's place, we talked a lot about different things, and each other there, until that moment, the moment that we looked each other without blinking, and that's where we hit it off for the first time. What a fun night that was." Karen said.

"Indeed." DJ Mary said. "Fennel and I met each other years ago, and we became a couple since last month." Bianca said. "Bianca gave me beautiful flowers when we first start dating, and we had so much fun during our date. We even kicked someone's ass and more people's asses before we headed back to my place." Fennel said.

"Once we made it there, we hit it off, and Munna watched." Bianca said. "That's so romantic." DJ Mary said. "I strongly agree, Mary." Karen said. "It was. That night was so special between the two of us, and I'll never forgot about it." Fennel said. "Ditto." Bianca said. The blonde move closer to her blunette and gently push her. She then crawled up top Fennel, and the two make out. "Wanna make out, baby?" Karen asked. "I'd love to, sweetie." DJ Mary replied as she move closer to Karen and did the same like Bianca did to Fennel. She then press her lips at Karen after crawl closer to reach her face.

End of Chapter 24


	25. Cell

Chapter 25

~ Flashback #25 ~

Following an employee, Fennel and Bianca looked at their fellow prisoners. They glared at the girls, but Bianca and Fennel glared back. "What the fuck are you looking at bitch?" Bianca cursed at one of the prisoners.

"Leer at us like that again and we'll eat your organs for dinners!" Fennel warned, and one prisoners got intimidated.

"This is your cell, girls," the employee opened the cell with his keys.

"Hey, why are the fuck are we following you anyway?" Bianca asked.

"Yeah, we should attack you now!" Fennel sucker punched the employee's forehead and Bianca kicked his stomach.

"HELP ME!" the employee yelled. He tried to shoot them with this tranquilizer gun, but Bianca knocked it out of his hand. Fennel choked him.

"DIE, MOTHERFUCKER, DIE!" Fennel roared, her hands squeezing the shit out of the poor man's throat.

"KILL THAT COCKSUCKER!" Bianca rooted for Fennel. A dart shot through the back of Bianca's head and she fell down, being unconscious. Another dart hit Fennel's neck and she joined Bianca, being unconscious.

The girls woke up in their cell and Fennel said, "Goddamnit... my neck...

Bianca rushed to the cell doors, screaming," GET US THE FUCK OUT OF HERE!" The crazy woman banged the door with her head, breaking a bit of her skull. Moments later, she stopped, and her head was bleeding. "SHIT! SHIT, SHIT, SHIT, SHIT, SHIT!"

"Great. Just great. Had we paid attention to the cunt that knocked us out, we wouldn't be here! We gotta get the fuck out of here!"

"Don't worry, Fennel. We'll escape, even if it take us a day, a week, a month, several months, a year, or probably two years."

"Don't go too far, Bianca."

End of Chapter 25


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

"Wake up, Bianca," Fennel used her hand to wake Bianca up and she did.

"Ugh... Where are we?" Bianca asked.

"We're still here, Bianca," Fennel replied. The two, and Munna, were at a highway.

"I just had a dream before you woke me up, Fennel," Bianca said.

"What kind of dream did you have, Bianca?"

"All kinds of dreams, where we did great shit before we got arrested. I also dreamed about our old friends and nemesis," Bianca replied.

"I see."

"Did anyone show up here yet?" Bianca asked.

"Sadly, no. It's been hours and I feel tired as fuck," Fennel replied, then she, Bianca, and Munna saw a car coming towards them. "It's about time!"

The girls pulled their guns out, then they fired a few shots on the windshield. Bianca crashed inside the car and she hit the brakes, stopping the car. The person Fennel and Bianca shot was still alive. He tried to fight Bianca, but Bianca overpowered him with her punching. Seconds later, he died, and Fennel and Bianca got inside the car.

"Now I can get some fucking sleep," Fennel said. She closed her eyes, and Munna laid on her lap.

Bianca threw the dead body out of the car, then she closed the door and took off. "New England, here we come!" Bianca said.

Hours later, Fennel woke up and saw blood all over the windshield. Smiling, she said, "Nice. Did we made it?"

"Yes, Fennel. We made it," Bianca replied, and she, Fennel, and Munna got out of the car. Several people accidentally saw Fennel and Bianca as they headed south, then they turned around and ran away. Bianca shot them all cold-blooded and they died. "This is where the fun really begins."

End of Chapter 26


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

Seeing a few people heading towards them, Bianca shot one of them in the head, killing him. The others ran away, and Fennel went after them. After a few seconds, Fennel caught up to them and shot one's neck, ending his life. She then planted five bullets on the last one's head, and he collapsed and died.

"Easy shit," Fennel said as Bianca and Munna came up to her. Bianca then farted loudly.

"Excuse me," Bianca said. "Anyway, let's find a gun shop. I hope they have great weapons."

The trio went north. Other people saw them, so they ran off for the sake of their lives. Some lasted short, however, as Fennel and Bianca shot and killed them.

"Found it!" Fennel said, pointing at a place calling "ammunition store".

"Nice," Bianca said. Walking in, they fired at the people inside, killing almost every one of them. The remaining survivor tried to fire his weapon at the girls, but it jammed. Both killed him execution style.

"Better get this," Bianca said as she wore a bloody body armor. She then grabbed two Assault Rifles and added a couple of grenades inside her pockets. Fennel had the same inventory as Bianca, but with a Rocket Launcher around her. Shots suddenly came from outside, and Fennel, Bianca, and Munna took cover. The police did it. They arrived fast after a few civilians called and told them where the girls are.

"TAKE THIS!" Fennel yelled, throwing one of her grenades towards the cops, and it costed her arm as she got shot twice. The grenade exploded, killing at least six officers and injured four. Their vehicles exploded, too, costing one civilian's life because she got in the way.

Rushing towards the remaining cops, Bianca and Fennel shot them all. Someone inside a car ran over Bianca, but Bianca was able to hang on it. She retaliated with a few headshots to the guy, then she rolled off and the car ran towards more innocent people until it crashed towards a building inside, killing six more. Fennel and Munna came up to her as she slowly got up.

"Damn, that shit hurt. Felt like a fucking truck hit me," Bianca said, holding her stomach. "Let's get something to eat. I'm fucking hungry."

"Me too," Fennel said, and Munna nodded his head.

End of Chapter 27


End file.
